Moments with Sesshoumaru & gang
by Tetsuni
Summary: A new chapter is finally up! Some moments with Sesshoumaru & his gang...
1. Pride or For you

I don't own Inuyasha

**Pride or For you**

When asked by Jaken why they were going after Naraku, Sesshoumaru replied with a simple word "Pride". He knew actually that it was not mainly pride that made him go after Naraku. It was because of Rin that he had wanted to go after him. The capture of Rin made him angry. Naraku had ordered the boy,Kohaku,to kill Rin. If he had not reached there in time, Rin would have been dead. Sure he had the Tenseiga,but he just doesn't want to see the lifeless body of Rin.

There was another time when he found out that Kouga was the one that set the wolves on Rin.He had wanted to rib him into pieces on the spot.Then he remembered Rin was behind him.He ordered her to stay away.He doesn't want her to see the gruesome sight.After that,only when Kouga saved Rin from a youkai,then he let him off.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you thinking about ?"Sesshoumaru snapped out of his pondering and look at the curious Rin. "Nothing particular" replied Sesshoumaru.They sat down in the moonlight in silence for a long time before Sesshoumaru spoke up, "Rin, go to sleep.We had to set off early tomorrow." "Hai!" replied Rin.

Rin settle down beside Sesshoumaru and lay down, preparing to sleep.After that,Rin asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama,why do you go after Naraku?" Sesshoumaru replied his same answer, "Because of pride." Rin seems to be contented with the answer because after that she went to sleep.

After hearing the soft breathing of Rin, Sesshoumaru look at Rin with a pair of eyes filling with love and concern, like a father looking at his hurt child.

In his heart,he knew that the answer to the question was not because of pride. "It was because of you, Rin." thought Sesshoumaru.


	2. I choose to follow you

I don't own Inuyasha I choose to follow you 

This morning, Sesshoumaru and his group set out to find Naraku as usual. Rin chatted loudly and cheerfully on the way. Jaken was complaining about Rin being too noisy. This noise gave Sesshoumaru a headache.

Sesshoumaru sighed inwardly. "What did I do to deserved this?" he thought.

From afar, a youkai is spying on them. "If I catch that human girl, I'll get sacred jewel from Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru and his group had set up a camp near a river. Rin went to the nearby field to pick some flowers for Sesshoumaru.The youkai use this opportunity to get close to Rin.

"Ahh!Sesshoumaru-sama!"

On hearing Rin screaming,Sesshoumaru ran across to the field to find a youkai holding Rin by the neck.Blood was flowing out of Rin's neck.Rin look like she was having a painful time.Sesshoumaru pull out Toukijin and sliced the youkai's arm which was holding Rin by the neck.The youkai groaned out loud.Rin was drop on the flower bed unconscious.Sesshoumaru grab the groaning youkai by the neck.

"Who asked you to do this!"asked Sesshoumaru.

The youkai managed to utter the name, "Naraku".Upon hearing Naraku's name, Sesshoumaru crushed the youkai by his bare hand.He then went over to their camp and was greeted by the worried Jaken.Sesshoumaru doesn't want Jaken to question him so he order Jaken to find some herbs.

Sesshoumaru placed Rin by a tree.Rin then stirred and woke up, "Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Take a rest while I clean your wounds."ordered Sesshoumaru.Rin gave him a weak "Hai."Whenever Sesshoumaru clean the wounds, Rin would flinch.Sesshoumaru sees this and his heart twist with pain.

Night soon came, Rin curled up next to Sesshoumaru and went to sleep.Jaken and Ah Uh had also went to sleep,only Sesshoumaru didn't.He ponder on the things that happened in the morning. "Curse that Naraku!" thought Sesshoumaru.Sesshoumaru was even determined to track down Naraku and kill him.

Sesshoumaru turned to Rin.He kiss gently on Rin's forehead and said softly to the sleeping child, "Gomeh nasai.If I had been more alert, the youkai would not had hurt you. Following me is such a danger to you."

As if hearing him,the sleeping Rin said, "It's not Sesshoumaru-sama's fault.After all I chose to follow Sesshoumaru-sama."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: I mend it for a one shot.But it was requested for more so here appear this story.It seems that Sesshoumaru here is quite OOC.Sorry 'bout it.Hope you enjoy it.Please R&R.Thanks!


	3. Flower crown with a short note

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. (How many times must I say?)

**Flower crown with a short note**

The next day, Rin had recover from her injuries. The weather had been wonderful. It was a cloudy day. The sun wasn't coming out from the clouds. The breeze was blowing gently, playing with the hair of Sesshoumaru's and Rin's. Only poor Jaken doesn't have hair for the wind to play with. Even AhUh had hair for the wind to play with. Once Rin even tried to cut some of her hair to give to Jaken. Of course, Sesshoumaru stopped Rin in time and poor Jaken got hit on the head.

This day, they had stopped several times to rest. Sesshoumaru was worried that Rin might be tired since she had just recovered but Rin seem just fine. She was already bouncing and jumping away.

In the rivers, she skipped happily in the water with Jaken, both of them trying to catch some fish for lunch.

In the field of flowers, she picked only the pretty and delicate flowers to make the flower crowns. She made four flower crowns. She approach the two-head dragon and put one flower crowns on each of them. They nudged her gently and gave a soft and low growl as a way of saying 'Thank you'. As if understanding them, Rin said, "You are welcome!"

Then she ran over to Jaken and presents her gift to Jaken. As usual, Jaken would scold her, "Baka! I have no need for flowers and don't you bother Sesshoumaru-sama with the stinking flowers of yours!" But Rin would only giggle and then put the flower crown on Jaken's head when he had turned around. By the time Jaken realized this, Rin had already ran off. Often Sesshoumaru would watch this amusing scene and he would think that how Rin managed to fool Jaken all the time or Jaken was just too stupid.

The last flower crown was of course for her Sesshoumaru-sama. She would stick a short note to the flower crown and place it gently beside him. Rin knew Sesshoumaru would not take the flower crown if she gave him directly so instead she put it by his side. Then, she would run off to do other things.

After making sure that Rin had gone off, Sesshoumaru would give a sigh mentally. He then picks up the short note to read. After he reads that note, he allows a tiny smile to tug at his mouth. The note says, '_Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama for taking care of Rin when Rin was hurt. And you know what! You're more beautiful than the flower crown._'

* * *

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter. I don't really can write long ones but I'll try harder next time. If you are wondering, I had decided to continue. Any grammar mistakes, I apologized. I'm not so good at my grammar. My apologizes to Jaken's fans (if have any) for the insults. Once again, thanks for reading. Reviews please? 


	4. A present for Rin

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha.

** A present for Rin**

Rin had been quiet after a little incident. In fact, this wasn't a little incident for the gang. It was a big one.

Sesshoumaru and Jaken had just came back from Mount.Hakurei when Rin bounced over to greet them. For once, blinded by the worries for Kohaku, Rin failed to see the enraged Sesshoumaru and asked him lots of questions.

Sesshoumaru was of course irritated. Instead of a 'Rin, be quiet.' or a 'We are going off, Rin.'. He gave her an icy glare, which sent a shiver down everyone presents, and threatened her. "GO AWAY…"he growled. Rin was stunned. She immediately backed away from him. Even Jaken and AhUh backed away. It took Rin a few minutes to take everything in. When realization finally dawn on her, she was hurt. Sesshoumaru had never be so fierce to her before.

Meanwhile, Sesshoumaru took off in another direction with lightning speed. Jaken look at the direction at where Sesshoumaru had gone to and decide that he needs some time alone to think. "_The matter had became worse_." Jaken thought. He looks over to Rin. Rin was clearly hurt. He didn't like his lord to let a human like Rin to follows them in the beginning but now, as time flies by, he had also grew to like Rin's accompany. "_I hope this clear up soon_." He sighed.

* * *

"AhUh, do you think Sesshoumaru-sama is angry at Rin? Rin don't want Sesshoumaru-sama to be angry with Rin. Rin will apologized to Sesshoumaru-sama later." AhUh gave her a nudged as a form of encouragement. "Arigato, AhUh." 

Sesshoumaru was listening to the conversation between his child and AhUh. He looks at Rin with concern. He felt a little sorry for scolding Rin. "_Sorry? This Sesshoumaru should never feel sorry._" He sneered at himself. He took one last glance at Rin and went over to Jaken.

That night, they make camp near a lake, Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree in the moonlight. Jaken and AhUh were sleeping which make the task easier for Rin. She went over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru didn't have to look to know Rin was coming.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Rin sit beside you?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod but never look at Rin. Rin sat down and was quiet for a moment and then she spoke, "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin…"

"It's not your fault, Rin." Sesshoumaru interrupt. Rin was surprise at Sesshoumaru sudden interruption. "I was in a bad mood. I didn't manage to kill Naraku." he continued.

Rin nod knowingly. Both were in silence for a full whole minute when Rin grasped Sesshoumaru's only hand. "Rin is happy that Sesshoumaru-sama is not angry at Rin." Rin look up to see Sesshoumaru with happy eyes.

Sesshoumaru look at Rin. His shock showed on his face. He immediately looks away. "It's past your bedtime. Go to sleep." Sesshoumaru said. "Hai…" Rin yawned.

When Rin was asleep, Sesshoumaru carried Rin to AhUh and place her down gently. Then he took off in another direction.

In the morning, Rin woke up to find a rag doll in her hands. The rag doll look just like her. A note was stuck to it. Rin took up the note and read it. A huge grin was plastered on her face while she read it. The note says, '_Thank you Rin for trusting me. And sorry for scolding you._'

* * *

Author's note: Ahh…finally finish with this chapter. Hope all of you like it. Reviews please? A little encouragement for this author here, ne? 


	5. The secret garden in the cave

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Rumiko Takahashi does.

Author's note: Hi! I'm back again. With a new chapter. I must thank all the reviewers and readers. As to answer your question, Burned Toast, it was not all of them that happen in the show. Like after a part of the show is over for Sesshoumaru and his groups. I wrote what happens after they return or just some flashbacks for Sesshoumaru or any other person. It's abit confusing. I wouldn't writes what had already happens in the show. Sorry for the unclear explanations. I don't know how to explain properly. Anyway, hope all of you enjoys this chapter.

* * *

**The secret garden in the cave.**

Spring starts today. The sun is shining brightly. A beautiful day to start with a beautiful seasons. Rin was jumping around excitedly. She runs over to Sesshoumaru's side who was having a rest under a shady tree, looking bored as usual. "Sesshoumaru-sama?

Sesshoumaru turns towards Rin, "What is it, Rin?"

"What are we going to do today?" Rin asked.

"Brat, don't you bother Sesshoumaru-sama!" Jaken scolded. Rin looks at Jaken, feeling disappointed that she couldn't asks.

Sesshoumaru picked up a stone and threw it at Jaken, sending him flying a short distance away. "Jaken…" Sesshoumaru warned. "This Sesshoumaru does not need you to reply for me."

"H-hai… Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken stuttered out.

Sesshoumaru looks back at the grinning Rin. "Sesshoumaru-sama, can we go somewhere Sesshoumaru-sama won't leave Rin and go fighting again?" Sesshoumaru looks surprise but he concealed it under his bored expression. "Why, you little brat…" Jaken said fiercely.

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru warned again, never raising his voice but still threatens. Jaken bows his head sightly and retreated back. "H-hai…Sesshoumaru-sama."

Sesshoumaru looks back to Rin. " Why do you make such a request, Rin?" Rin grins even wider. "Because…" Rin lets the tension builds. "It's Rin's birthday today!"

"_Birthday?"_ Sesshoumaru thought. _"I guess it's important for Rin."_

"Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru snaps out of his pondering. "We shall rest just for one day." _"Just for you, Rin." _Sesshoumaru thought.

Jaken gapped and his eyes twitch at Sesshoumaru's reply. Then, Jaken asks in disbelief, "Sesshoumaru-sama, you don't mean that you want to bring her to…" "Don't question me." Sesshoumaru warned. Jaken immediately shut his mouth. "Where are we going, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asked. Sesshoumaru replied, "You know when we reach there."

They reached a cave not long after, just before the sunset. Rin peeked into the cave but the darkness in the cave prevented her from seeing anything.

"Are we going to celebrate Rin's birthday inside the cave?" Rin asked excitedly. "Yes, Rin and go sit on AhUh" Sesshoumaru replied. Rin did as she was told and they went deep into the cave.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, why are we going so deep in the cave?" Rin asked, she was afraid of the darkness that blind her.

"Be quiet! You know when we reach there." Jaken scolded.

Rin wait impatiently as the gang proceeded to a clearing. The light that suddenly shone on Rin makes her blink a few times before she saw what beautiful thing lies before her.

The gang stopped their pace and Rin shriek at the beautiful field full of pretty and colourful flowers. There was a small lake at one side of the field. The whole place was like a paradise for Rin.

Rin jumps off AhUh and ran to the middle of the field. "Sesshoumaru, this place is beautiful!" Rin exclaims. "My mother's resting place. That was her last wish. My father, Inutaishou, made it for her. Only if my mother permits, then one can step into this garden." Sesshoumaru said.

"Well, isn't that Sesshoumaru?" a voice asks. The gang turns towards the voice. A face appeared at the side of the glass that covered the garden and make it looks as if it is daytime. "Long time no see, Bouyin. You had make this place look like before." Sesshoumaru said

"What brings you here?" Bouyin asked. "Rin is going to celebrate her birthday here." Jaken spat the words out in disgust. "I see… Well, I shall not interrupt you then." Bouyin said and he disappeared into the glass.

Rin looks fascinated and began to pick flowers and she was laughing happily. "_What a sunshine child she is."_ Bouyin thought as he looks at Rin. "_She sure is, Bouyin."_ A woman spoke. Bouyin looks surprised as a beautiful woman appeared, floating in the air and looks at Rin. Bouyin recognized her as Sesshoumaru's mother. She teared away her gaze and floats towards Bouyin. _"Give it to that little girl, won't you?"_ She asked, her hand revealing a beautiful bead bracelet. _"Yes, of course. Be ensured that I will pass it to her."_ Bouyin answered.

Sesshoumaru's mother smiled at Bouyin and took a last glance towards Rin and Sesshoumaru and she disappeared into the air.

Rin had a peaceful sleep that night. Bouyin brought down the light a little bit, allowing Rin to sleep without the light shining on her face.

The next morning, Rin wake up to find two gifts beside her. One was a bouquet of flowers. It was obviously been bitten off and was bundle into a stack. Rin knew it was from AhUh and she went to thank them. Another one was an orange and yellow band for tying up her hair. Beside it was a note, _"Happy birthday Rin."_

Immediately, she knew it was from her lord because of the neat handwriting. She went to thank him and went for her breakfast. Jaken had prepared a delicious meal for her. Jaken stated that he don't have a present for her so he prepared her this meal. "Only today. No more." Jaken had said. Rin was so happy, she gave Jaken a big hug. She ran off before Jaken could hit her on her head. Rin runs away smiling happily.

Before they could go back outside, Bouyin stopped them. "Wait, there's a present for Rin at your mother's gravestone." He said. _"Mother?"_ Sesshoumaru thought. Rin went over and pick up the bracelet. She was elated. "Sesshoumaru-sama! There's a beautiful bracelet!" Rin exclaimed. "That's for you. Take it." Bouyin said. "Really! Thank you very much!" Rin said happily.

As they are going out, Rin thought of the times inthat secret garden. _"That is my most precious memories__ever!"_ Rin thought. _"And this…"_ she looks down at her presents. _"Is my most precious gifts ever!"

* * *

_Author's note: How was it? Do tell me your opinions on it. Any kinds of complaints or whatever, I can accept. Tell me so that I could improve on it. For your informations, Bouyin doesn't exist in the show. He is a character I made up. Reviews please? Thank you for reading.


	6. You are not troublesome

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inuyasha.'**

**You are not troublesome**

It was beautiful day to start. Sesshoumaru & gang would have never suspected what lies before them.

They were having their normal day as usual. Along the forest trail, they walk. Rin was wearing one of the bands she was given as a birthday present by Sesshoumaru. It shimmers beautifully in the sunlight. That was Rin favourite bands. Actually, she likes anything that was given to her as a present. That was the first time, after her family's death that anyone gave her a present.

Jaken looks bored as usual. He looks at the sun and finds that it was nearly noon. _"Oh no! Rin is going to be hungry soon…"_ Jaken thought. "Jaken-sama, Rin is hungry…" Rin said. _"Not soon, she **is** already hungry…"_ He thought grudgingly.

Soon, they are off finding foods with a permit from Sesshoumaru.

They were somewhere near Sesshoumaru picking berries. Jaken is also forced to find pick berries. AhUh is picking and eating at the same time.

A moment of flashback by Jaken

"Why the HELL must I pick berries!" Jaken demanded. "Please…Jaken-sama. Rin is very hungry and has no energy to pick a lots of berries to eat." Rin pleaded, showing him her cute puppy eyes.

End flashback

After picking those berries, Rin sits under a shady tree and eats the berries they had picked. Jaken sat beside Rin and AhUh lay on the other side of Rin.

Jaken looks at Rin as she munches on the berries. "You are really a troublesome girl." Jaken complained. "Troublesome? Is Rin really so troublesome?" Rin asked, really worried that she was causing troubles for Sesshoumaru. "Yes, you are!" Jaken snapped, feeling very angry by giving in to Rin by helping to pick berries.

After that, Rin ate the berries slowly and quietly. She stares into space and thoughts occupied her mind. Sesshoumaru heard the entire conversation. _"That Jaken, I had to punish him when he comes back…"_ Sesshoumaru thought.

Suddenly, Sesshoumaru's sense pick up. _"Youkais…"_ Sesshoumaru thought. He turns towards the direction they are coming. It was coming towards where Rin was sitting. But he have discovered too late…

"JAKEN-SAMA!" Rin screamed. A youkai had grabbed Rin by the waist and Jaken and AhUh were fighting the others youkais. Sesshoumaru tried to reach Rin but he hasn't noticed a youkai was going to stab his hand. When he finally notice that, the youkai had already stabbed into it. Although it's not as bad as to cut off his hand but his sleeve was drenched with blood.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin shouted.

Sesshoumaru was full of rage. His claws glow a bright green and he whipped his poison whip and shot through every youkais, careful not to hurt Rin, Jaken and AhUh.

Sesshoumaru safely carries Rin down. She looks at him worriedly. "Sesshoumaru-sama, is Sesshoumaru-sama okay?" Rin asks. "Yes, Rin, I'm fine." Sesshoumaru replied. "How about you?" Sesshoumaru asks. Rin looks down and reply, "Yes, Rin is fine."

That night, Rin helps Jaken to tend to his and AhUh's injuries. Jaken and AhUh fall asleep immediately after their injuries were finished being tented to. Afterall, they have a tiring day.

Rin walks over to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru turns towards the coming Rin. He saw that Rin looks rather depressed. "What is it, Rin?" Sesshoumaru asks.

"Can Rin sits beside Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin asks. Sesshoumaru gives her a slight nod and Rin sat down. "Sesshoumaru-sama, is Rin very troublesome?" Rin asks, feeling depressed. _"So **THAT'S** what she is so depress about…"_ Sesshoumaru thought. "No, Rin. You are not troublesome." Sesshoumaru answered.

Rin looks at Sesshoumaru, a look of surprise shown on her face. She grins and suddenly hugs Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was taken aback by Rin's action. Then, his eyes soften and gave her an embrace back. Rin noticed that and hugged him even tighter. That night, Rin slept beside Sesshoumaru. He looks at her and then turns back, staring into space. _"You are not troublesome, Rin. You just do not know what you have given me…"_ Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews? 


	7. The Charm

Disclaimer:I don't own InuYasha. I don't own the song, Hoshizora No Waltz; Waltz of the Starry Sky, either, and the charm is from Rumbling

Hearts. They belongs to their rightfully owners.

Enjoy.Thank you V.X.O,Chaotic evil,Keitorin-san,GothicCotton,bushes283,1st Lt. 

Kazuma Taoshi and non-Christian for reviewing the last chapter. Your reviews make my days! Special 

thanks to my cousin who inspired me to write this chapter. 

The Charm 

Sunlight shine on Rin's closed eyes. Slowly, her eyes flutters open. Just as she opens her eyes, she immediately shields them with her hands, unable to adjust to the morning sunlight yet. She sits up and looks around at her surroundings. Sesshoumaru is sitting under the tree deep in thoughts. Jaken is cooking some fishes over the fire. AhUh is nibbling at the grass. They had camped near the field of flowers yesterday.

Rin rush over to Sesshoumaru to greet him, "Good morning, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Good morning." Sesshoumaru replied

Rin beamed happily and she went over to greet both Jaken and AhUh. After that, she went to wash up and settle down to eat breakfast.

After much considerations, Sesshoumaru went to over to Rin to inform her that he will be going on an errand with Jaken and will be back late.

Rin had accepted his plans and as usual, she had waved at her lord's disappearing figure, asking him to come back for her.

After she finished her breakfast, she went to do her usual routine when Sesshoumaru left her behind to whatever he was doing. She played with AhUh half of the day and took a nap in the late afternoon. When she woke up, it was pretty late, and her stomach was growling loudly. She tried to catch some fishes but she was not able to catch any. Then, suddenly, she remembered that behind the field of flowers, there are some bushes that grew berries which are edible.

She had wanted AhUh to go with her when she saw that AhUh was sleeping peacefully. Rin hasn't had the heart to wake them up so she went on her own.

She ran over quickly as the sky is turning dark and who knows what is there. When Rin reached there, she gratefully plucked some berries and satisfies her hunger. Suddenly, she heard some sounds behind the bushes. She stiffened, afraid that it might be some youkai, wild animals or bandits. She shuddered at these thoughts.

She peeked through the bushes and saw a lake. Two ladies and a boy are in it, bathing. One of the ladies was saying, "When can Miroku learned not to peek at us?" Obviously, she had mistaken Rin for Miroku. Rin tried to take off but Sango was faster, she threw a rock at Rin's direction and it had hit right at Rin's head. Rin fell unconscious, before she fully blanked out; she saw the ladies towered over her.

When she woke up, she saw the ladies from before and the boy, with two other men, one who looks like a priest and another who has dog ears and a two-tailed cat. One of the ladies spoke, "You are finally awake!" Rin looked confused, "Where is Rin ?" Another lady spoke up, "Remember when I mistook you for a pervert? Sorry, does your head still hurt?"

Rin thought for awhile when she remembered that she was finding some berries and found them bathing in the lake and something hit her head. "Yes, Rin remembers that something hits her head." She was then introduced to the group. When Kagome introduced Miroku, he did the normal thing. He asked Rin if she will bear his child. Of course, he was given a hit and a warning by Sango and Kagome. Kagome asked her why she was not with Sesshoumaru and she explained everything to Kagome. Inuyasha was angry but he could not utter a thing because Kagome had warned him before not to say a thing. Later, Kagome invited Rin over for dinner. Rin agreed readily as she was very hungry.

After dinner, Sango and Miroku went for a walk. Inuyasha, Shippo and Kirara took a nap. As Rin helped Kagome to clean up, she found Kagome humming a song under her breath. "Kagome-sama, what song are you humming? Rin has always wanted to learn new songs! Rin often make up songs for Sesshoumaru-sama!" Kagome smiled gently at the innocent child. "Well, this song comes along with a charm." Kagome explained. Rin looks confusedly at Kagome, "What is a charm?"

Kagome thought seriously, "Well, this charm is some kind of promise between two love ones. You say this charm with someone you love very much, Rin."

Rin looks thoughtful. "Oh…"

"This song goes this way…" Kagome explained.

Sesshoumaru flew back to where he had left Rin, with Jaken clinging on his tail. As he flew near, he realized only AhUh was there. He landed gracefully on land and the tired Jaken immediately settled down beside AhUh to sleep, not bothering what happened to the surroundings.

Sesshoumaru sniffed at the air realized Inuyasha and his group was nearby, to be worse Rin's scent was mixed in them. Sesshoumaru flew in their directions and hid his youki carefully. He hid behind a tree and inspected them. Rin was with the miko. Inuyasha, the kitsue and the neko were napping. The houshi and the taijiya were nowhere to be seen. Now, how was he going to approach them?

Rin felt sleepy after Kagome taught her the song and the charm. "Kagome-sama, Rin needs to get back or else Sesshoumaru-sama will be worried." Inuyasha snorted in his dreams. Kagome shot Inuyasha a glare and Inuyasha shivered. "Alright then, I'll send you back." Kagome said. She took her by the hand and Rin leaded her.

On the way, they chatted. They were so engrossed in their talks; they didn't saw Sesshoumaru approaches them. When they finally did notice, Sesshoumaru had called, "Rin." Rin looks at Sesshoumaru and beamed happily. "Sesshoumaru-sama!" She ran to his side and bid Kagome goodbye. Kagome looks at Rin's and Sesshoumaru's retreating figures and thought, "That charm, probably should tell her it's for lovers but she's just a child, so I thinks it's alright." She then walked back.

Rin tugged at Sesshoumaru's hand. "Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin learns a new song. Can Rin sing it for Sesshoumaru-sama?" Sesshoumaru thought for awhile, "Do as you wish." Here it goes;

_**The loneliness of parting**_

_**is always the same.**_

_**Despite being able to see you again tomorrow,**_

_**I don't want to leave.**_

_**Please, embrace me gently.**_

_**I want to protect this happiness forever.**_

_**Illuminated by the midsummer constellations,**_

_**The two of us recite in small voices.**_

_**Will you teach me secret words?**_

_**Let's make a charm.**_

_**On the way we always walk home,**_

_**We're unable to separate our connected hands.**_

_**I want to stay like this, but**_

_**Time keeps passing by.**_

_**There is only one dream painted in the sky;**_

_**I want to become your star, someday.**_

_**If I look into your gentle eyes,**_

_**For some reason, my tears overflow.**_

_**You knew my initial pains.**_

_**...I love you**_

_**Illuminated by the midnight constellations,**_

_**The two of us pray in silence.**_

_**With such honest feelings,**_

_**We can stay together like this.**_

_**Light is given life, now**_

_**By our hearts.**_

Rin smiled happily at Sesshoumaru when she finished the song. Sesshoumaru blinked and allowed a tiny smile too. When they reached their camp, Rin sat down beside Sesshoumaru and she stare at the starry night, "This is just like the charm." Sesshoumaru was curious but he concealed it. "Charm?" he questioned. "Hai! Charm, Kagome-sama said it must be say only to the one that Rin loves." Rin answered.

To Sesshoumaru surprised, Rin grabbed his hand and said, "And Rin love Sesshoumaru-sama, so Rin is saying to Sesshoumaru-sama." She beamed happily at him and said;

"_**Under the witness of the starry night**_

_**we promised that,**_

_**two hearts will stay together**_

_**Even if, these hands are separated."**_

Sesshoumaru's eyes soften for a moment before he looks away and said, "It's past your bedtime. Go to sleep now."

"Hai!" Rin lies down and drifted off to sleep. Sesshoumaru looks up to the sky and said softly, "Under the witness, this Sesshoumaru promises."

A/N: Thank you for reading! Sorry for the late update. Sorry if this chapter may not turn out to be good.Please R&R.Any reviews are accepted. Thank you! Sorry if there are any grammars errors.


	8. Songs for everyone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters mentioned here.**

**Chapter 8: Songs for everyone**

Rin was taught to read and write. Sesshoumaru had made sure that Rin was educated. Rin was taught by Jaken but usually ended up with Sesshoumaru when Jaken and Rin began to quarrel. "You are not trying hard enough!" Jaken scolded. Rin wrote harder with the brush but she used too much force. And snap! The brush was broken.

"Baka! Look what you had done!" Jaken's face had turned crimson out of frustration.

"I didn't mean to!" Rin wailed. Things usually turned this way.

If Sesshoumaru was there, he would stop them.

"Enough!" Sesshoumaru said. He then passed a new brush to Rin and taught her himself. Rin would listen even more attentively if Sesshoumaru was the one to teach her.

Now, Rin knew quite a number of words by heart and she decided to write songs she composed herself. She sat down beside Ah-Uh and began to think. _"Rin will make one song for Ah-Uh, Jaken-sama and Sesshoumaru-sama!"_She looked at the dozing Ah-Uh.

Sesshoumaru and his group were taking a rest and Ah-Uh and Jaken had felt sleepy and thus, they dozed off, Sesshoumaru went off on his own, there's no telling when he would be back."Rin will make one song for Ah-Uh first!" Rin said excitedly. Ah-Uh heard their name being called by Rin, nuzzled her neck and hair sleepily. Rin giggled heartily and sang,

**My dear Ah-Uh...**

**I believe you're the best dragon in the whole wide world.**

**I believe that you'll bring me the most beautiful flowers.**

**Together,**

**we will fly in the sky.**

**We'll see the birds fly.**

**See the stars shine.**

**See the morning **

**And night scenery too.**

**See the dawn light.**

**See the dusk fall.**

**See them all day and night.**

Rin stood up and twirled around them happily. "Together." With that, she ended her song. She dropped down beside Ah-Uh again and laughed childishly. Ah-Uh snored peacefully, a smile lingering on his face.

Rin looked at Jaken and began to think. "What can I write for Jaken-sama?" Rin thought for awhile, her smiling face turned into a frown. Suddenly, she had an idea! She began to sing,

**Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama.**

**Why are you always sighing?**

**Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama.**

**What can I do to make you smile for once?**

**Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama.**

**Where do you suppose is the place that will make you the happiest?**

**Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama.**

**When can you stop nagging at Rin?**

**Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama.**

**Who do you love the most?**

**Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama.**

**How do I make you accept Rin?**

**Oh, Jaken-sama.**

**I will answer for you.**

**You are always sighing**

**Because you are worried for Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Jaken-sama.**

**You will smile when Sesshoumaru-sama compliment you.**

**Jaken-sama.**

**You are the most happiest around Sesshoumaru-sama.**

**Jaken-sama.**

**You'll never stop nagging at Rin.**

**Jaken-sama.**

**That question is for you to know**

**And for me to find out.**

**Jaken-sama.**

**There's no need for that question.**

**Because I know you had already accept Rin.**

Rin went over to Jaken and gave him a peck on the cheek. Jaken too, had a smile on his face and it's almost a grin. Rin yawned and rubbed her eyes. She was tired and she lay beside Ah-Uh to sleep.

* * *

In the evening, Rin woke up, feeling hungry. She found that she was not lying beside Ah-Uh but against a tree.She looked around and found Sesshoumaru sitting near her. Golden sun ray poured over Sesshoumaru, making him even more beautiful and dignified as ever. Jaken was nowhere to be found, Ah-Uh was nearby grazing in the flowers field. 

Rin went over to where Sesshoumaru was and greeted him, "Good evening! Sesshoumaru-sama!" Sesshoumaru nodded slightly, "Good evening Rin. Did you have a good nap?" Rin nodded and asked, "Sesshoumaru-sama, where is Jaken-sama?" "He had gone to find food." Sesshoumaru stated simply. Rin suddenly remembered that she has not yet compose a song for Sesshoumaru. So Rin sat down beside him. She took a deep breath and sang,

**You may be the coldest creature ever known to the humans.**

**But deep down I know you are not.**

**In my eyes,**

**You are the warmest creature ever.**

**No one can replace you in my heart.**

**In the future,**

**No matter what happens.**

**I will stay by your side.**

**Forever and ever...**

Rin smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru, feeling surprised and warm, gave a tiny smile back.

* * *

A/N: There! Another chapter done! Forgive me for any OOCness, grammatical errors or vocabulary misuse. I believe that something lacked in here but I did not know what. Please do tell me if you have anything to say about my writing style. I think there's really something wrong with it. Please R&R! And for the songs, sorry if you think it's lame. I'll try to edit it if I can. Please give me your honest reply! 


	9. Sesshoumaru's ponderings

**Chapter 9: Sesshoumaru's ponderings **

The fire crackled and flickered. Outside the cave, the raindrops beat the ground loudly. The lightning flashed and thunder roared in the distance. Despite the loud howling of the wind, the three of them slept peacefully, giving out light snores. While Sesshoumaru just stared emotionlessly at the flickering fire.

This peaceful night made Sesshoumaru pondered over tons of things, like why he had saved Rin and why Rin had followed him.

He remembered that day he had saved Rin. He only wanted test Tenseiga on that dead girl, didn't he? He had never thought of what would happen to the girl after she was revived, he didn't care. Or did he? Did he, in his heart deep down, planned to keep the girl? He absolutely had no answers to those questions.

_She had followed him after she was revived. As they went on to continue their journey, her gaze never shifted off him. Jaken was glaring so hard at her but she took no notice. _

_Sesshoumaru was somewhat amused but say nothing. He just went on, as if nothing particular had taken place. _

_Until evening, they were still walking. All were silent except Jaken's complaints about the girl behind them. Sesshoumaru could tell she was weary, very weary. She was falling behind but she went on, not letting Sesshoumaru out of her sight. Sesshoumaru was surprised at the girl, who looked only about six to seven years old, her determination and stubbornness which could out won any adults. _

_The two-head dragon was somehow very uneasy and anxious all this time the girl was following them. Sesshoumaru presumed that the dragon also didn't like the human girl to follow them. But the dragon surprised him when they yanked the rope from Jaken's grip and went towards the girl to push her on top of them and let her sit. The girl widened her eyes in surprised and then sighed in relief. She laid her head on one of the dragon's head and slowly closed her eyes. The two-head dragon proceeded on. Sesshoumaru glanced upon the girl and the dragon and went on too. Jaken gaped in horror and ran over to Sesshoumaru's side to protest, "Sesshoumaru-sama, it's too absurd!" _

_Sesshoumaru gave him a cold glare, "Quiet down. You'll wake up the girl." Jaken wanted to protest again but another glare shut him up. _

_Night soon fallen, Sesshoumaru and his group set up camp in a cave. Jaken cooked some fishes that he had just caught from the river. The two-head dragon crouched down and slid the sleeping girl down beside it. _

_Sesshoumaru looked at the sight curiously but did not show it on his face. _

_The night was peaceful and all were silent when the girl suddenly grunt and opened her eyes tiredly. She sat up and rubbed her eyes and that's when her stomach growled. She flushed, a bit ashamed. Sesshoumaru stared at her intensely and then turned to Jaken. _

_"Jaken." Jaken looked up at Sesshoumaru expectedly. _

_"Hai? Sesshoumaru-sama?" _

_"Pass the girl some food." Jaken's face immediately fallen. He grunted in respond. He grabbed a stick of fish and thrashed into her hands. When the girl got the food, she ate them hungrily. When she was finished with them, she went over to the dragon and beside them and nodded off to sleep. _

_He had wondered why the dragon didn't seem to be bothered by this and accepted her so quickly.

* * *

_

_The next morning, Rin woke up to find Sesshoumaru and Jaken nowhere in sight. She was worried but the dragon was with her. "He wouldn't go off without this dragon, right?" she thought. _

_"It's about time you wake up!" _

_The girl snapped out of her thinking and looked at Jaken confusedly. Jaken scowled at her and went out of the cave. She followed suit and found that Sesshoumaru was out there. She went in front of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru glanced at her curiously, wondering what she was going to do. She opened her mouth and tried to say something but only grunts came out. Instead, she bowed before him. _

_"She is greeting me?" Sesshoumaru gave a slight nod, "Good morning." And she flashed him her toothless grin. _

_That afternoon, they had stopped to take a rest as the girl needed to rest and eat something. Sesshoumaru decided to have the girl cleaned up. _

_"Jaken. Buy some new clothes and bathing necessities for the girl. She needed to be clean up." Sesshoumaru ordered, without looking at him. _

_Jaken looked at Sesshoumaru in disbelief and sighed, knowing he could not do anything to change Sesshoumaru's mind and went off, muttering angrily under his breath. _

_Sesshoumaru was staring blankly at the azure clear sky when he felt a tugging at his kimono sleeves. He did not turned to know to who was it. "Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked. "N-n-am-e, Ri-n." _

_Sesshoumaru glanced at the girl. "Rin?" _

_The girl nodded and pointed to herself. "Ri-n" _

_Sesshoumaru nodded. "Sesshoumaru." _

_Rin beamed and nodded. She then pointed to the two-head dragon. "N-ame?" Sesshoumaru looked at where she was pointing at. "They do not have a name." _

_Rin frowned and opened her mouth to speak, "Ri-n giv-e na-me?" Her words stumbled. Sesshoumaru looked at her and gave her slight nod. Rin grinned brightly and ran back to where the dragon was. Sesshoumaru looked at her in wonder, "What name was she going to give them?" _

_She stood before them. The dragon acknowledged her by nudging her hands. She cupped her hands to their ears and whispered something, too soft for Sesshoumaru to hear but Sesshoumaru knew she was asking their approval to choose their names. The dragon nodded their heads in respond. She beamed and bent her elbow and curled her hands to hug the left head. "Ah." She then hugged the right one. "Uh." _

_"Ah-Uh?" Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

_

_That evening, Jaken came back with an orange-and-peach-colored kimono and a green color sash, bathing necessities and a few bumps on his head, probably got it from the villagers. Rin was elated with the kimono. _

_"Th-an yu-u. Ja-ka-n-sama." _

_Jaken gasped in surprised, "You spoke!" _

_Rin ignored his surprise and went to thank Sesshoumaru, "Th-an y-uu, Sesshoumaru-sama" Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "She pronounced my name perfectly? Without stumbling or slurring over the words?" Sesshoumaru thought. Rin looked pretty surprised herself. _

_Rin went over to Sesshoumaru after she bathed. Sesshoumaru looked at her. Her hair was tangled and dripping wet. Her sash was tied loosely around her waist. Sesshoumaru nearly sighed. "At least she is clear of the smell of blood." Rin gave a sheepish grin. _

_"Come here." Sesshoumaru ordered. _

_Rin did as she was told and went over to Sesshoumaru's side. Sesshoumaru twirled her around and tied her sash properly. _

_"Sit down." _

_Rin glanced at Sesshoumaru for a brief moment and sat down. Sesshoumaru took a cloth and wiped her hair dry and took out a white comb with beautiful designs on it and combed down Rin's tangled hair. Rin sighed in contentment. Soon, it was so comfortable, Rin dozed off, sitting upright with her head slanted. Sesshoumaru combed finish the last tangle in her hair and laid her beside him, against the tree that he was leaning on previously. He leaned on the tree after he was sure she was comfortable. _

_Rin snuggled against the comfort beside her, shivering a bit. Sesshoumaru put his tail on Rin, only her head visible. Light snores came from Rin soon. _

Sesshoumaru had wondered at that time what Rin was doing in his life. He remembered his father once said.

_"Life, destiny, is like a written book. There are reasons why some people came to your life, why some people do not." _

Then why did Rin came into his life? He did not know.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" A voice interrupted his ponderings. Sesshoumaru looked up to find Rin looking at Sesshoumaru tiredly.

"What is it, Rin? Why did you wake up?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"Rin is cold. Can Rin sleep beside Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the shivering Rin and answered, "Yes, you may." Rin gave a small smile and lay beside him. She still shivered slightly and Sesshoumaru, giving a tired smile, laid his tail on her, just like that night.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was pretty much Sesshoumaru's thoughts and point of views. Too tired to say anything else except please give me your precious comments on this chapter. Please review! 

Tetsuni signing off.


	10. Night Market

**The Night Market**

"Night market?"

"Yes! The night market! There are a lot of things being sold there!" She beamed enthusiastically.

Sesshoumaru went to silent mode for a moment.

"Do you really wish to go?" He asked.

Rin nodded her head eagerly.

"Alright then. Do as you wish."

Rin gave a yip of happiness and skipped a dance around the fire they had built.

Sesshoumaru felt his feeling rose along with his child's happiness.

"Jaken."

Jaken who was dozing off at one side, immediately shot up at the call of his name. He looked around dazedly and it took him awhile to realize that it was Sesshoumaru who had called him just now.

"Yes? Sesshoumaru-sama?" Jaken replied, while trying to suppress the yawn that was creeping up on him.

"Take Rin to the night market."

The shock that befell on him caused the yawn to be forgotten as he gaped in disbelief. Why must he be the babysitter all the time?

Seeing that Sesshoumaru was serious about it, Jaken gave an inward sigh and went to bark at Rin. "Now where is that place?"

* * *

Rin and Jaken went to the village where the night market was going on. Fire flicked in the torches and the village was in a frenzy state. People around chatted happily. Bargaining was occurring all over the place. Family, big and small, was walking side by side, inspecting things being sold everywhere. That village was famous for its night market. For many years since who knew when, the night market had been on every night. People from all around the place came to the night market, either to sell or to buy. Smell of food, spices and herbs, diffused everywhere.

Rin remembered that night market. Her parents used to bring her brother and her, when they were still alive, to the market. That evening, when Sesshoumaru's group passed the village, Rin had known that was it. That was the night market she used to go when she was young.

Jaken had stayed back a distance from the village while Rin went to shop on her own.

_This is the herb lady and that man who sold fans. _Rin noted as she passed each of them. She stopped at a familiar sight and breathed deeply. _The mask stall. _She thought. She loved the masks that were sold at the night market. She used to pester her parents for one. They never bought her any, saying it was a waste of money. They were poor, only had money enough to buy what was necessary and not what's extra. Her brother would comfort her after that, saying when he had earned enough money, he would buy one for her. _I promise. _He had said. When he finally did, Rin was really happy but her father was not. He had beat her brother's severely and warned him not to do that again. If he had money he should use it to help the family and not buy 'rubbish'. Rin had treasured the mask dearly after that. Her brother paid for it using blood and sweats. Unfortunately, it was lost when the bandits came. Killing off whoever was dearest to her.

Tears stung her eyes as memories flashed across her mind. She let them fell freely and she wept silently.

* * *

A figure stood from afar, looking down at the sobbing girl. His face betrayed no feelings yet his stiffened body gave him away. He made a step toward the village but stopped in his tracks when he saw a lady approaching the crying girl.

* * *

"Why are you crying, young girl?" A woman asked as she laid a hand on Rin's shoulder.

Rin looked at her and quickly wiped the tears off. "It's nothing." Rin flashed her usual grin at her.

The smile did not fool the woman. She asked worriedly, "Are you lost?"

Rin shook her head. The woman looked relieved. "Did you come here alone?"

Rin hesitated a moment and shook her head. "Someone came with me but he stays back and let me see and buy what I want." She pointed to the top of the hill.

The woman looked towards the top of the hill and thought she saw a flash of white. _Must be my imagination,_ she thought. She gave Rin a knowing nod and went back to her stall; which was the mask stall. Rin shifted her gaze back to the lady's stall. Besides masks, she was also selling all kinds of colored accessories. Rin stood in front of the stall. The lady smiled at her. "What are you interested in?"

Rin's eyes swept over the beautiful objects lying on the table. She fingered a comb that looked very similar to Sesshoumaru's. It's golden yellow in color with curvy designs on the brim of the comb. _Just like Sesshoumaru-sama's eyes._ Rin thought happily.

The woman took a deep breath. _It couldn't be. How did the girl notice it? There is a spell on it. No one is supposed to notice it but him. Unless…_She thought as many possibilities ran through her head. She decided to give it to the girl and follow her back to wherever she came from.

"Do you like it?" The woman asked.

Rin nodded, beaming at her.

"Take it then."

Rin pondered if she had enough money for it. She wanted to buy it for Sesshoumaru-sama.

"How much is it?" She asked politely.

The woman shook her head, "It's for you. Take it." She smiled.

A surprise look found its way up onto Rin's face. She shook her head, "No, Rin can't take it for free. It isn't right."

The woman grinned even wider at the child's innocence. "It's okay. I have a lot of this kind of combs." She lied.

Actually, the comb was one of a kind. It was made of a rare demon crystal that could not be found anywhere in the world. But she liked and trusted this child and wholeheartedly wanted her to have it. Maybe she was the one who could lead this comb back to its' rightful owner.

Rin hesitated awhile and picked up the comb with her fingers carefully. Rin really wanted to give that comb to Sesshoumaru-sama.

"Actually…" The woman began.

Rin looked at her quizzically.

"This comb is one of a kind…" She admitted but quickly said before Rin could protest again. "…And this comb chooses its owner." She couldn't let her refuse it at this moment.

Rin looked as confused as ever. "Its owner?" She asked.

"Yes. This comb is called 'The high standard comb' and would only comb the finest of hair. If the person, who is currently the owner of the comb, does not reach its standard, the teeth of the comb will clench together, disallowing the owner to use it." She touched Rin's hair lightly and frowned. Rin's hair was well kept but it might not reach the comb's standard. "Keep your hair well and one day it might comb your hair." The woman said, but not meaning it. The comb would be return to him. She knew that however Rin kept her hair well, it would only serve him now. However the spell might be broken, which was nearly impossible, unless it was broken personally by the owner himself. Hopefully, this young girl would know that the comb would not serve her and would pass it around until it reached safely in his hands again.

* * *

He had heard of that comb. His mother used to keep one of it and her comb brushed no one but her hair. When he was very young, he would try to use them but it always refused to brush his hair. He would touch his own hair, wondering if it was not fine enough. 

_Your hair will be as fine as mine one day,_ his mother had said. _And when that day comes, I'll give you this comb._

But of course she never did have a chance to give him. She died long before that and the comb was lost to nowhere.

* * *

The woman closed Rin's hand and pushed the fist holding the comb to her chest. Rin grinned and thanked the lady. She smiled at Rin's retreating back as she disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Baka! What took you so long?!" Jaken scolded when he finally saw Rin. He began with one of his lectures but this time round, Rin did not let him finish. 

"Jaken-sama! This is for you!" Rin held out a small fan that was made of grass and wheat. It was arranged in a nice order than it looked like a greenish-brown fan. It complemented Jaken's skin and clothing.

Jaken gawped at the item in Rin's hand for a moment.

"For me?" Jaken whispered so soft; Rin nearly could not catch it.

Rin nodded eagerly in response and he took the fan from her hands. Jaken looked touched in that second he took it from her hand. No one had given him anything for a long time. Well, beside Rin's picked flowers.

"Thank you." He whispered again.

"What?" Rin asked teasingly.

Jaken turned up his nose and barked instead, "You shouldn't waste the money!" But he kept the fan close to him, almost treasuring it.

"It's time to go! Sesshoumaru-sama is waiting for us!" Jaken barked once more and they returned to their campsite.

When they returned, they saw their Lord, once again, looking at the stars above their head. Rin strolled towards Ah-Uh and passed some food to both of them," Rin bought those at the market." She beamed happily at them. Ah-Uh growled softly in thanks and went to munch on the food Rin bought for them.

Rin settled down beside them and they nuzzled her neck as she watched them ate the food. Soon, Jaken had fallen asleep out of exhaustion and Ah-Uh out of satisfaction. Rin stood up and walked toward their Lord and sat down beside him.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called, as if he was lost in a world of his own and would not respond if nobody called him.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod in respond. "What, Rin? It has already passed your bedtime."

Rin took out the golden comb and hand it to Sesshoumaru. "Sesshoumaru-sama, this is for you."

Sesshoumaru shifted his gaze towards the child beside him and to the comb on both of her hand. His eyes widened slightly as he reached out his hand to touch the comb. That comb…It belonged to Mother. He had not realized when he heard of the name of the comb when the lady spoke of it. He presumed it was another one of a kind.

"Rin, this is a valuable comb." Sesshoumaru told her.

"Yes, Rin know. That's why Rin wanted to give you this comb." She whispered tiredly.

Sesshoumaru took the comb from her hand. _She didn't buy anything for herself? I thought she wanted the comb._

"Thank you, Rin." He said.

"You're welcome, Sesshoumaru-sama." Her voice grew smaller as she fell asleep beside Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru threw another log into the fire and it ate at the log hungrily, instantly warming the group. Sesshoumaru took another glance at the comb and combed through his hair. This time round, the comb did not clench its teeth and let it slide down his silky hair. He kept the comb carefully in his kimono.

The fire cast their shadows in the dark. He stared at the fire and thought of the past.

* * *

"_Sesshoumaru?" Sesshoumaru's mother called._

"_Haii, Mother?"_

"_I want to give you something. Come here."_

_Sesshoumaru went to her side obediently and curiously. What does his mother wants to give him?_

_His mother took out a mask and passed to him. "I want to give you this." She said._

_Sesshoumaru looked at the mask in his mother's delicate hands and his face fell. It was quite a beautiful mask, with obvious mastery hands done on it. A white with hints of silver and gold painted on it. But it was still a mask, however pretty. He was expecting something else, maybe the 'The high standard comb', but this? Did his mother thought he still play with such toy?_

"_Mother! I have passed that age. I am nearly an adult now." He declared._

_Sesshoumaru's mother chuckled quietly and told him, "This is a very special mask. It was given to me by your Father. He had got it from a very famous fortune-teller who said it is supposed to keep you safe."_

"_But Mother, if Father gave it to you, you should keep it." Sesshoumaru protested._

_She shook her head firmly and said, "For your information, I am now very well-protected, young man. I am more worried for you, who are to take over your Father. This can keep you safe." _

_Sesshoumaru reluctantly accepted the mask from his mother and kept it safe in his clothes._

_He remembered the last sentence his mother had told him that day._

"_Maybe someday, Sesshoumaru, you will want to give it to someone you want to protect."_

_Sesshoumaru had sneered at this. "No way." He said._

_She had smiled and said, "Maybe someday."

* * *

_Sesshoumaru was pulled back into the reality by a presence. He could feel youki radiating from behind a tree not far from them.

"Show yourself, demon." Sesshoumaru's silent command almost shook the leaves of every tree in the woods.

A woman stepped out from the tree and bowed slightly to Sesshoumaru.

"Greetings, Sesshoumaru-sama." She said.

"What is your business here with this Sesshoumaru?"

"I sense your presence and decided to check it out."

"Why do you have my Mother's belonging?"

"I was once a servant of My Lady's. My Lady gave it to me." The woman answered.

"You are lying." He snarled, placing his palm on Tokijin.

The woman took a deep and quick breath and took a step back warily. "No, My Lady put a spell on the comb. So that no one is able to notice or uses it, even if his hair reaches its standard. No one except you."

Sesshoumaru's hand fell from Tokijin and he stood up straight, absorbing what the woman had said.

She continued on bravely. "My Lady wanted you to have it. It was last of the items she possessed. She didn't get to pass it to you when she passed away. So she put a spell on it and passed it to me who was the nearest to her. 'This will guide you to my son. If you ever get a chance, pass it to him.' She had said.

For years, I have searched high and low for you but was unsuccessful. You know, My Lord, even if I am a demon, I still age. I am very old now and can only stay at one destination. I cannot travel as much as I wish to now. I can only hope someday you'll pass by this village and notice the comb."

"This girl," She gestured to Rin, "noticed the comb which she wasn't supposing to." She shrugged her shoulders slightly. "I see that she brought it to you safely."

The woman looked at the stoic expression on Sesshoumaru and finally said, "I have accomplished my task. And if you'll excuse me." She started to back away when Sesshoumaru's voice stopped her.

"Thank you." He said.

The woman looked at him, clearly surprised. Who knew the cold Lord would even utter a 'Thank you'?

"You are welcome, My Lord." She said after she recovered from her shock.

The woman disappeared as silently as she appeared. But before she left, she told Sesshoumaru, "She was crying, the girl. I think she does like you. And the masks on my stall, I think she likes them too."

After the woman left, Sesshoumaru settled back to his resting position.

_Rin didn't just bring back a comb. She brought back the memories too. _Sesshoumaru thought.

* * *

The next day, Rin woke up to find a mask in her embrace. It was a beautiful mask. A white one, with hints of gold and silver painted on it. She rubbed her eyes and wondered if she was still in la-la land. But when she realized it was real, she squealed in delight and danced under the lights of the morning sun. 

"It is just a mask, for goodness sake!" Jaken barked.

That of course, earned a kick from Sesshoumaru.

Rin knew somehow, it was a gift from Sesshoumaru, even though he didn't admit it. She whispered a thank you to Sesshoumaru, a very silent one that only her Lord could hear it. She saw him gave a slight nod in her direction, one that if you didn't pay attention, you wouldn't see it.

Rin held it near to her, the mask had returned to her. Only this time round, her family members had increased. The mask, somehow, made her felt extra protected. She would keep it dear to her, for eternity.

_Maybe, maybe the 'someday' has finally come, Mother…_

_Just like you said…_

_

* * *

_

Well, after so long, I finally manage to get a chapter out .

I thought I am going to give up on this story. But poof! This idea came. The longest chapter I have ever typed, I think. Hope I can still improve.

Well, please R & R!

See you all until next time the inspiration hits.


End file.
